scp_containment_is_magicfandomcom-20200214-history
SCP-CIM:Hunted-PD-2
Can I help you? After a short meeting with the Royal Guard, Me and my son "Filly Dragon" walk into my office. "So, how is the search going dad?“ FD asked. "Not good. Bolt knows how to hide, and he’s probably planning another assault or somethin’.“ I answer. "Where’s the next parade taking place in?“ FD looked at his dad. "In Ponyville. It’s the place where the original Elements of Harmony live. It’s a major spot on the tour.“ I take out a Sunburn rifle out from my desk, and started cleaning it. A Pegasus was almost out of the room, when I stopped her. "Come in! Can I help you?" "Oh, I was just coming to get some files for..." The Pegasus replied. "Yeah, for Dr. Sparkle. Here are they." I said and handed her a bunch of papers. "Thank you." the Pegasus said as she took them. When she looked up, she saw I staring into her eyes. "Strabismus?" he asked. The Pegasus just nodded. "We don’t have many ponies with such kind a condition in here, and yet... Do I know you from somewhere?“ I asked, not moving his eyes from the Pegasus. The Pegasus quickly shook her head. "Well, probably just saw you on the camera feed. Alright, you can go.“ I said. "Dad, what are you thinking?" asks "Cynder Dragon" as she watches the Pegasus leave. "That Pegasus looks like Derpy. She is the only Pegasus I know with that condition apart from an another Stalker." I reply. "That Pegasus did look very familiar... I smell a rat.." says CD. "Agreed." I say before I pick up my Sunburn and stealthily follow the Pegasus who was in my office. "That son of a ...." I see that Green Carrier has her pinned against a wall asking for a kiss when an Pegasus with green coat and red mane with tail knocks him out with a brick. "SECURITY ALERT! COLT DOWN!" I yell before 7HM, 0666 and Dark Knights come to the Stalker's side with medics. I see the truck. "Black bolt... I knew it..." I say before I pull out an another Sunburn and block the road. I aim both at the driver of the truck. "STOP! BY THE ORDER OF PRINCESS CELESTIA, I ORDER YOU TO STOP AND HOOF YOURSELF IN!" I shout. The truck speeds towards me.. "5,4... Come on Bolt, stop bluffing, I know you won't do it." I think. 3,2... I saved your ass more than once, you owe, you can't just run me over. 1...." I suddenly got scared. "Oh X-SPONGED you're not b..." I think before I hit the truck bulbar and fly over the truck. "That son of a ...." I say before passing out. I come round a few minutes later, examined by medics. Meeting in my office "X-SPONGED I shouted as I woke up, jumping to standing position, before collapsing to the floor. "Easy there sir, you have at least five broken ribs." The medic said. "Wha... what about No.0456...?“ I ask. "He’s in coma sir, that’s all we know.“ Another medic answered. "Alright... help me up. Don’t worry... about me, I’ll... manage.“ I say before I goto my office. I entered my office, sat down on his chair, and took out a hidden bottle of Dragon Water. After kicking four shots into me, I finally looked at everyone who was in the room: P4 council, Dr. Sparkle, every RD captain that was on site, every Dark Knight, and finally Metal Gear Ray. "How did you knew?" Sparkle asked. "The mare resembled Bolt in some facial details. Then I remembered about Bolt’s younger sister Derpy living in Ponyville, at young age diagnosed with strabismus. It was really easy.“ I say quietly wincing slightly as the Dragon Water healed me. "I really can't believe that Black Bolt ran you over with an X-SPONGED truck dad." says "Malefor Dragon". "Me neither. Something has snapped in Black Bolt. Something has made him go rouge." I say. "Wait... Look at your computer screen." says "Cynder Dragon" as she points at the computer screen. "Clever bastard..." I say as I look as the record on the screen before continuing. "I knew he would try to make and hoof print caparison. According to this record, this hoof print is an 89% match." "Wait, Is it.... can't be..." says CD. "Yep. SCP-N1GH7M4R3-M00N-13L4CK-130L7." I say. "I thought he was contained at Site N1GH7M4R3-M00N?" asks MD. "It seems he breached containment and escaped the site. It looks like has an grudge against Bolt and P2." I say. "A grudge against us???" asks Luna. "I don't know why Luna. I do know this though.... He want's you dead.." "Ray, you and your team and now assigned to protect Princess Luna." I say to Ray. Ray nods. "I know you won't fail us.." says Luna to Ray. "It'll be an honor to protect you.." says Ray before he gives Luna a whistle. "What's this" asks Luna. "This is a whistle that only me, Raya and my team can hear. We hear that, we'll be there quicker than a shake of your royal pony tail.." replies Ray with a bow. "Thank you." Luna says before putting the whistle in a very safe place. "What are we going to tell the papers??" asks Dr Sparkle "Why do you ask?" I ask. "I saw a group of newsponies covering the recent explosion of the gas facility near the site." replies Dr Sparkle. "Just tell them.. Nothing. Make something up.. I'm sure you can think of something." I reply. "ok." says Dr Sparkle. "Everypony out.. I need to rest so the Dragon water can do it's work." I say before everypony leaves my office. I go into my bunk.. "I can't believe Black Bolt ran me over.. I saved his flank many times.. What caused him to snap so bad, that he won't listen to reason??" I ask myself before I fall asleep. Category:SCP-CIM:Hunted-PD